Quit Playing Games With My Heart
by VanitasRyuzaki
Summary: Leon breaks up with Cloud. Cloud goes into a major depression and leaves Merlin's House to live in solitude beyond the ruins of Radiant Garden Castle. Realizing his mistake Leon tries to get Cloud back. Sora falls in love with Cloud but knows it can never happen. Heartless raid Radiant Garden and a life is nearly lost to the Heartless. Image by StellarEclipse on deviantart.


Quit Playing Games with My Heart

Cloud sat on the leather couch in the living room trying to warm himself up by the fire place. He pulled the sides of the wool knitted blanket closer to his body, trying to get warmed up. Cloud thought himself as such a fool for running out of Merlin's house in the middle of a snow storm, but it was all he could do to get away from Squall, or preferably called Leon. *Leon...I need you...* He gazed at the photo in his hands with eyes filled with sorrow as well as tears. The photo was of him and Leon smiling happily with Leon's arm wrapped around Cloud's waist and Cloud blushing lightly from the gesture but beaming with joy all the same. His walk down memory lane was interrupted by a soft rapping noise at his door, he stood up from his spot on the couch and sulkily made his way to the door, Cloud dislodged the lock on the knob, opening the door just a crack and caught sight of the small spiky-haired keyblade master smiling sadly at him. "How are you feeling, Cloud?" The teen asked, he was the only one who knew that Cloud had gotten sick from the blizzard outside, which had not stopped for over six months, then again it was winter season and Radiant Garden appeared to be going through one of its abnormal cycles of Nature. "You look like you got ran over." He commented noticing how flushed the older blonde's cheeks were from a fever and his eyes red from tears along with dark circles under the cerulean orbs from the lack of sleep.

Cloud returned to his position on the sofa and let out harsh coughs before tugging the blanket closer to himself, covering his nose and mouth to prevent himself from spreading germs to the bundle of sunshine. Sora looked anxiously at Cloud and decided to help the blonde warm up a little. He blew passed the coughing blonde and rummaged through the various cupboards of the kitchen until he found what he was looking for on the highest self of the cabinet above the microwave. Sora shortly returned to the living room to see Cloud sitting awfully close to the fire place; however, he couldn't blame the poor man, he was practically freezing his rear end off by just sitting on the couch. "Here." He offered bringing a small mug in view of Cloud's flushed face. "It'll help make you feel toasty warm and...It'll also help the pain go away." Sora added with a miserable smile, the blonde merely stared blankly at the steaming cup he offered and slowly but surely took the mug from his hands, Cloud blew on it for a moment and sipped the warm light brown marshmallow creamed contents. "Thank you...Sora..." Cloud smiled falsely at the young brunette and tensed up somewhat when Sora gave him an affectionate hug. Sora had never hugged him with such passion, nor did he care, right now Cloud need all the comfort he could get and he was glad to have Sora with him.

Sora rubbed Cloud's chocobo like head when the blonde's cell phone began to buzz loudly on the nightstand; he reached silently over to the table and answered the call, "Hello?" He said through the voice piece, Sora continued to run his fingers through the sleeping blonde's hair after he had cried himself to sleep on the leather couch, which Sora had somehow managed to convince the stubborn warrior to get off the dirty carpet floor and back onto the cushion soft couch. "Sora? What are you doing with Cloud's phone?" Sora could make out Aerith's distressed tone, but he assured that Cloud was fine and only sleeping soundly on the couch with him. "I'll take care of him, Aerith. Don't worry." He could tell that the flower girl was convinced since she asked if he could come to Merlin's house to delivery something to Cloud for her, which he obliged without a second thought. "I'll be back, Cloud." Sora whispered kindly in the sleeping blonde's ear, he calmly eased Cloud's head onto the couch without waking him; he pulled the warm blanket over Cloud making sure it was perfectly tucked around the blonde. He took one last glance at the slumbering man lying comfortably at the couch and shut the door soundless, strolling over to Merlin's house to pick the small something Aerith wanted him to give to Cloud and Sora also wanted ask something very important.

Aerith gave Sora a bag of groceries she had bought for Cloud since the said blonde had not visited them for a while and she assumed he would need the food. "Where's Leon?" Sora asked holding the four bags of foods and supplies in his hands with little difficulty. "He should be in his room. Why?" He told the emerald eyed flower girl that he wanted ask Leon something, something very important, Aerith was convinced and allowed Sora to travel up the stairs of Merlin's home to Leon's room at the end of the long hall. "Leon!" Sora shouted with great rage that startled the older brunette. "Why did you break up with Cloud? How could you be so heartless? Cloud loved you and you just go off and rip his heart out! He's suffering because of you! I thought you were someone who would take care him and love him, but I guess I was wrong! I will never let you anywhere near Cloud! He doesn't deserve this kind of treatment! What did he ever do to you?" With that roared Sora slammed the door shut and left the house with steam coming out of his ears. "Geez Leon, what did you do to Sora? Must have been something pretty bad if you made the most happiest person on the committee that impassioned." Said the hyper-active ninja with a skeptical look on her youthful face.

Sora opened the door to Cloud's apartment slowly and quietly shut the door with his foot, noticing that Cloud remained sleeping soundly on the couch. "Awww." He grinned at the sight of the blonde snuggled in the warm blankets; he took note that the older man held something close to his chest. Sora stepped closer to the couch and saw a small plush doll nestled in Cloud's pale cream muscled arms, it was black with a white face, wearing only blue shorts for clothes, black cotton looking tail stuck out of a hole in the back of the bottoms and had long rabbit ears on its small black head. "I didn't know Cloud liked plush dolls or even slept with one." He was a little over-joyed to see Cloud smiling in his sleep, but it soon turned into a remorse-full look when Cloud began to tremble and mumble indescribable words in his sleep. Sora caught only a few words that slipped from the blonde's lips. "Leon...Don't leave me, Squall!" His heart wrenched at the anguish in Cloud's voice upon the last four words, Sora's antagonism towards Leon sky rocketed even further than it was moments ago. Sora didn't care anymore; he cast the thought of knowing Leon's reason for leaving Cloud aside and focused more on keeping the despairing blonde safe from the intolerant gunblade wielder. "I'll take care of you." He murmurs stroking Cloud's luscious blonde spikes with much amour. Sora shook his head violently, what was wrong with him? Why was he being so appreciative of the blonde? Well. Okay. Sora was quite fond of the blonde he admits it, but why was he staring at Cloud like he had just met the most admirable person in the world? Perhaps Aerith was right, he really did love Cloud as more than a close friend. As impossible as it might sound, but Sora was not in denial that he was captivated by the blonde's appearance; however, he could never really have a relationship with Cloud even if he tried.

An act like that is considered pedophile and highly inappropriate. "Still..." Sora wondered sitting himself on the couch and placing Cloud's head in his lap. "Loving him couldn't hurt...Dating him is a different complication." Sora glimpsed at Cloud and noticed snuggling into his lap with a light sigh, signaling him that he was extraordinarily comfortable. Sora glittered with a radiant smile; Cloud could be extremely cute when he wasn't trying to be. Cloud looked so innocent and vulnerable as he slept on Sora's lap, the young brunette caught sight of little tears trickling down the handsome blonde's face. "Shhh, Shhh." Sora lulled, brushing the tears away with pleasant touch that seemed to have eased Cloud's suffering heart. Sora entwined his fingers around Cloud's clenched hand and gave it a loving squeeze, he did not let go when the hand under his wrapped around his own, begging for comfort and for him not release the shaking hand. "I'll always be here for you, Cloud." Sora notified Cloud, giving compassionate kiss on the head, letting Cloud know that he would never abandon him like Leon had done.

"Cloud..." Leon muttered under his breath sullenly, everyone was at his throat every morning, noon and evening. He couldn't blame them for wanting to blast him into subspace. Leon couldn't help but feel guilty for what he done to Cloud. The blonde had went out of his way to plan the perfect night on their 3-year-anniversary, only to have the long lasting relationship come to end. Leon could still see the pained look in Cloud's eyes and the trembling of his body when he had told him it was over. Cerulean orbs glimmering with tears, hands shaking from shock, he nibbled on his bottom lip to keep himself from crying out, soon his entire being began to quiver slowly then violently. 'Y-you're joking right? You don't really mean it.' He heard Cloud beg, his voice was on edge, it broke his heart to hear the blonde's voice so cracked and uncontrolled, but he couldn't love him anymore. When Leon did not say a word, Cloud immediately let the tears stream down his face, seeing the small man so broken made him regret everything; however, it was too late, the damage was done. Cloud broke down and he fell to his knees in tears, he sobbed so hard his throat ached; Leon tried to comfort the blonde and tell him it was for the best, but Cloud shoved him away and ran out Merlin's house with tears flowing down his soft peach cheeks. Six months had gone by since that day and Cloud had never once set foot in Merlin's home again. Aerith would always send Sora, Tifa, or Yuffie to take Cloud some of her home cooking. The beautiful flower girl never once sent Leon; she knew that sending him would only cause the broken warrior pain; thus the Restoration Committee was never the same again. "I have to see him..." Leon looked at the clock, which read 2:00 am, it was very late, yet he was determined to see the blonde no matter what.

It crept out the front door as quiet as a mouse and dashed towards Cloud's apartment which was near the Radiant Garden Castle; he and the blonde had worked together to fix up. Leon peeked through one of the windows of the condo and saw his Cloud sleeping soundly on the leather couch, his head resting on Sora's lap, whom was slumbering as well. "Damn it. How am I going to get in there and talk to Cloud with Sora guarding him?" He cursed again, mulling over all his options and decided to he had to cast a sleep spell on the young keyblade master in order to get to the blonde man. "He is literally going to butcher me when he finds out I kidnapped Cloud." Nevertheless, Leon went through with his plan and hurriedly carried the sleeping blonde in his arms towards the Castle, where he could have Cloud all to himself and be able to speak with the small man without any interruptions.

Cloud enjoyed the heat radiating from the muscular arms wrapped around his thin figure. He snuggled closer to the young keyblade master, welcoming the comfort, but he stopped suddenly and remembered that the youthful brunette did not have broad muscles on his arms. The arms which were wrapped around him were ripped with muscles and quite firm from them to belong to Sora. Cloud opened his eyes and noticed leather gloves shadowing along his soft peach arms. He hesitantly looked up from his position and screamed so loud people would have mistaken him for a girl. Cloud wiggled free of the arms and jumped off the soft bed, holding the warm wool blanket close to his shivering frame. "Wh-what are you doing here?" He stuttered keeping his gaze the gunmetal eyes watching him from the bed. Cloud took several steps back when the tall brunette advanced slowly towards him with such worry reflecting in those stormy eyes. "Please Cloud, calm down." Leon pleaded taking paced steps towards the shaky figure backing itself to the wall. Cloud's back connected with the dark wall and slid down to the carpet in a protective ball trembling more and more with each step Leon took. Leon embraced Cloud ever so gentle, which Cloud wasn't to happy about and tried to squirm out of Leon's arms, Cloud weakly pound on Leon's chest, but eventually latched himself onto the said brunette growing shakier and shakier by the minute. "It's okay Cloud. I'm not going to hurt you." Leon assured running his hands through the quivering blonde's soft golden hair, he felt Cloud flinch under his touch and punch him right in the jaw, Leon released Cloud and watched him shakily stand on his feet and rush to the door. "Stop making me feel this way! All you ever do is play games with my heart! Just leave me alone!" Screamed Cloud not carrying that he was crying in front of his ex. He couldn't help it, Leon only toyed with his emotions and later threw him away like some rusted weapon. Cloud loathed Leon but loved him at the same time, he need Leon, wanted him, he need to hold him, touch him, kiss those beautiful pink lips, feel that chestnut soft hair, and loose himself in those gunmetal gray-blue eyes. He knew if he stayed in the room any longer he would come back to Leon; however, right now Cloud was in too much pain to take the Restoration Leader back. With a heavy heart and silver tears staining his pale cheeks, Cloud left the gorgeous brunette alone on the carpet floor with a forlorn look on his sun-kissed face. Leon remembered Aerith telling him that Cloud will come around, but by the looks of the terrified look in Cloud's eyes, he doubts that his blonde would ever come back to him after being so unloving towards him before.

Cloud lay on the soft mattress of his bed while Sora lovingly ran his small hands through his golden blonde spikes. "I just can't stand the fact that he would...that he would try to..." Cloud couldn't find the words to describe how felt, Leon had come to his apartment and literary kidnapped him in an attempt to swoon the blonde into coming back to him. "Forget about Leon, Cloud. He doesn't deserve someone as caring and handsome as you." Sora trailed off further than he intended and crashed his lips into Cloud's rose petal ones. He felt Cloud tense, he could tell the blonde was in shock and caught completely off guard. Sora knew he was stepping his boundaries but he couldn't think of any other way of help his dear friend forget about what happened. "I'll see you later Cloud." He smiled innocently at the older blonde and left the apartment to return to Merlin's home to inform Aerith and others what had occurred. "Aerith." Sora called out to the emerald eyed woman cooking dinner for the Restoration Committee, she set the baking tray in the oven and gave the keyblade master her full concentration. "Hello, Sora. How is Cloud?" She asked offering the youth a chocolate cookie freshly baked an hour ago. "Aerith...Can I tell you something?" Sora asked shifting his weight from one leg to the other. "Of course, Sora." Aerith said noticing the small brunette's discomfort. "I did something I shouldn't have...and I feel like I made someone I care about feel worse than they already were." Sora could tell Aerith was confused by what he meant. "Sora what are you trying to say?" Aerith could tell something was really bothering Sora by how he constantly licked his lips in a nervous matter. "Aerith...I...I kissed Cloud!" Sora screamed so loud that the rest of the members rushed into the kitchen with flabbergasted expressions. "You kissed Cloud?" The group heard Leon roar with rage. The stormy eyes flared with much loathed and hurt towards Sora, how could he have betrayed him? "Leon, calm down. I'm sure Sora didn't mean to do anything-." "Shut up! I can't believe you would try to snatch Cloud away from Sora! I trusted you!" Sora could hear the hurt in Leon's voice, he didn't mean to kiss Cloud from out of the blue, but he couldn't stand to see the blonde suffer anymore, he lost control of his actions and feelings. "At least unlike you I never used Cloud as a boy toy!"

Leon didn't know whether to accept the fact that Sora had kissed his Cloud or that the teenager was right about him treating the blonde like a child's playing thing. He had cheated on Cloud with Tifa, whom went into a phase of melancholy after discovering that Leon had been dating her behind her childhood friend's back. Tifa would never forgive him for being so dispassionate and shallow towards Cloud's feelings, she never spoke to Leon again and had told Cloud that she never knew he and Leon were an item. "Cloud is discouraged because of you! He doesn't deserve the false affections you show him! Don't you get it! Cloud is never going to take you back that easily!" Tifa hollered pounding Leon's chest with cold tears running down her smooth face. "At least Sora is candid and shows Cloud how much he cares!" The young woman let Leon be and stomped up the stairs of Merlin's house and slammed her bedroom so harshly that the house shook from the force. "You sicken me." Sora said irreverently taking the box of cookies Aerith had packed for him and Cloud, he rushed out of the house with much haste and glared at the brunette figure watching him from the steps of Merlin's house.

Sora opened the door of Cloud's apartment and set the box of cookies of the table lightly and rummaged through the cabinets for several pots and pans, Aerith had taught him how to prepare several delicious meals after the many times he assisted her in the kitchen during his visits. The emerald light brunette woman actually gave him a cookbook for his birthday last year and he decided it was about time he put his advanced culinary skills to good use. "Okay. Let's see what we can whip up." Sora skimmed through the pages of the culinary book until he came across something that sparked his interest. "Ah. Here's something. Herb Fried Rice with a side of bake chicken pilaf." He smiled cheekily at the sight of the dish on the page, it was a work of art painted into the book, Sora was pleased he had all the necessary ingredients to create the meal he knew Cloud would love. "Okay. By the looks of all the condiments I can add a touch of Paopu Fruit to give the chicken pilaf an extra satisfying flavor." Aerith had told the brunette that adding a spice of Paopu Fruit would give the dish a tender taste and an eminence of calm and benevolence. Sora dumped the contents of the pack of herb rice and heated it in the pan for about 15 minutes while shifting the cooking appliance gently making sure all the grain pieces were cooked to perfection. "Cloud's going to love this." He chuckled dicing the chicken chunks with ease and dumping them into the herb fried rice and shortly added a few sliced fragments of Paopu Fruit into the pan with a bright smile on his face. Sora covered the now done dish and crossed over to the blender to make two smoothies for he and his soon to be remorse-free friend, Cloud.

Cloud woke up to the welcoming scent tickling his nose. Something smelled divine. He disentangled himself from the white sheets and crept out of his room and noiselessly made his way down the steps of his apartment and peeked into the kitchen where he found the keyblade master bustle about the dining room setting the table up neatly as he laid two plates of exquisite looking food onto the table as well. "Morning Cloud." Sora beamed placing the last smoothie next to his beautiful creation. "Hope you're hungry Cloud." He added tugging the blonde's arm and leading the puzzled older man to the angel touched table. "I call it Paopu Chicken Herb Fried Rice." Sora said fondly waiting for his crush to taste his masterpiece. He watched Cloud eat the food slowly and say his cerulean eyes light up with delight, Sora was grateful that the older blonde chowed down happily enjoying the meal he had made for him, he thanked Aerith for packing overly enough packets of rice which could last about six years tops. "Sora. This is amazing." Cloud praised Sora highly, smiling innocently at the youth, whom in return got off from his seat and circled the blonde until he was standing behind Cloud. "Thanks Cloud. Glad you liked it." Sora responded rubbing Cloud's muscled shoulders lovingly, he felt Cloud lean into his hands enjoying the soothing treatment smoothing the tense muscles ever so nicely. The two remained silently the rest of the day with Sora massaging Cloud from shoulders to his lower back, easing the blonde's stress and tensed muscles; he felt happy knowing Cloud was carefree through the afternoon and later decided to pay Sora back for cooking him such a glorious meal. Sora was bewildered and tried to convince the older man that it was not necessary but Cloud pressed on and eventually won the light argument since Sora realized that changing Cloud's mind was beyond his power. "How about I treat you to some sea salt ice cream and a movie?" Cloud gave Sora a rather corny grin with the statement and noticed the flustered look on said brunette's face, he had to admit Sora was very adorable when he is bashful. "That would be awesome!" Squealed Sora attacking the blonde with a bone-crushing hug sending them crashing onto the carpet floor, Cloud falling onto his back with Sora wrapped around his waist like a fuzzy brown koala. "I love you, Cloud." Sora said gleefully not paying attention to Cloud's horrified face. "I-I-I..." Cloud was speechless and stunned this bouncy teen loved him and said it with such passion. Nothing terrified Cloud more than having Sora love him as more than just a friend, not even Sephiroth's snake-like smile was scarier than this.

Leon sat alone in the dark bedroom he and Cloud used to share before he broke the innocent blond's heart. His face hidden in the palms of his hands, processing everything Sora had howled at him early today. "It's true...Sora's right...All I ever did was use Cloud as a boy toy and never took into consideration how me dating Tifa behind his back would make him feel...I never knew what I had...until I lost it..." Leon felt like the biggest jerk on Earth, not to mention if there was an award for being the worst boyfriend ever, he would definitely win the award every year. He now realized that he had made the biggest mistake of his life. Why had it taken him so long to realize that he gave up the most amazing person he had ever met. Leon knew winning Cloud's heart wasn't going to be an easy task, but he would give anything to hold the blonde in his arms once more, kiss his rose petal lips, caress the smooth cream skin, run his fingers through the golden spikes he adored, and gaze into the brilliant blue orbs he could never forget. He had to set things right, but mending a broken heart is easier said than done; Leon will prove to Cloud he has changed and will show the blonde warrior how much he means to him.

"Sora...I...I..." Cloud was at lost for words. He had taken the young brunette out to a movie earlier and was now treating him to some sea salt ice cream; Cloud couldn't seem to find the right words to tell Sora he did not love him as more than a friend. "Its okay, Cloud," Sora beamed with a bright smile across his face. "I know you don't feel that way about me and I understand that." Cloud swallowed the lump in his throat after processing everything Sora had said, he was glad the brunette understood, but was also sad that he could not love Sora like that. "Well. I'll see you later. I promised Kairi I would pick her up from Destiny Islands and bring her to Radiant Garden to visit." Sora laughed and gave Cloud an assuring smile before throwing the wooden stick of the Popsicle and dashing off towards the gummi ship, where Donald and Goofy waited from the young coffee brown brunette. "He's a good kid." He smiled and finished the last few bites of his ice cream and tossed the now useless stick into a garbage can. Cloud watched the gummi ship soar across the skies of Radiant Garden and disappear without a trace; Cloud walked along the streets of Garden and turned towards his former home. He shook his head and continued down the marble road to his apartment hidden near the ruins of the town's once breath-taking castle.

"Cloud?" Cloud froze at the sound of the voice calling his name. The voice he had adored for three years, the husky tone he wish he could forget. Just hearing his name said by that husky deep voice was enough to freeze him in his tracks. Cloud was paralyzed on the spot, he didn't dare to look back, he turned his gaze to the marble stone ground trying to block out the voice of the man that had tore his world apart. He could hear light steps coming towards him, but Cloud made no effort of moving nor did he have the heart to look up at the man he adored the most in all the worlds. "Cloud." The voice called out softly, a leather calloused hand held the blonde's chin, lifting the cerulean blue eyes to meet concerned gray-blue orbs. Those beautiful gunmetal-like eyes were a sight that haunted Cloud for the past six months from his dreams to the days he spent in the training grounds at the Bailey. "Please...just leave me be..." Cloud spoke in a low tone, trying his hardest not to let his emotions take control of his actions. He brushed his ex-lover's hand away from his chin and began to walk towards his home when the same leather hand that had held his chin, wrapped around his own leather cloaked hand. "Cloud...talk to me I beg of you." Cloud caught the sorrowful tone of Leon's husky voice and felt his heart longing for the brunette to be by his side, to feel the warmth of strong arms around his slender frame, the soft pale pink lips on his own, and the voice that had always cradled him into a calm sleep every night. He wanted it all so much, but how could he ever trust Leon again after putting him through so much grief over the past six months that they have been apart.

A strong arm snaked around his waist, pulling himself close to a firm chest. "Cloud..." Leon murmured, slowly running his hands through soft blond spikes but never releasing his hold on the small man's waist. Here he was, holding the man he loved in his arms, but he could feel his blond dream tremble in his embrace. Leon knew he had caused this, he hurt poor Cloud with no reason, yet he yearned for him, why had he been so cruel to someone as beautiful as this warrior. He gazed down at the man he held and froze, cerulean eyes filled with tears of fear and sorrow, his face flushed from a high fever, hair flat from the rain he had barely noticed had begun to fall, shivers running down his spine from the icy winds. Leon's heart shattered into a million pieces when his beloved blond collapsed into his arms. "Cloud. Cloud, wake up." He begged, lightly shaking the unconscious man in his arms, yet it was no use, the only response he received was the blond's heavy breathing as the fever worsened even further. "Cloud..." Leon's eyes darkened when a shallow breath exited the ex-soldier's bluing lips, he adjusted his grip on Cloud, bringing an arm under his knees and the other around his shoulders. When Leon assured himself that Cloud wouldn't slip from his arms, he dashed past the light-less streets towards the fallen warrior's apartment a few miles away from the old ruined castle. His leather boots splashed the puddles of rain on the streets as he ran down the steps of the Bailey, glancing down at the unconscious man in his arms, the soft cream skin becoming a pale fleshy hue, heavy breathes growing shallow and weaker with each passing moment Leon spends running through the coming storm. "Hang in there Cloud." Begged Leon at last approaching the cozy apartment. He fumbled with the key quickly and kicked the door clean open before slamming it shut with his foot.

"Come on Kairi!" Sora cried happily as he ran down the steps of the market with high excitement. He had finally made it back to Radiant Garden, he really hoped his friends would let Kairi become a member of the Restoration Committee, plus Riku decided to come along for the ride after all, it turned out his best friend wanted to meet everyone as well. "You guys are going to love being part of "The Radiant Garden Restoration Committee". Sora gleefully chirped and dashed passed the ruined castle towards his favorite blond's apartment. He knocked loudly on the door with a goofy grin on his face and was met by a silent scolding from a grumpy Leon. "What are you doing in Cloud's apar-" He growled but was cut short by the older brunette's leather gloved hand slamming over his mouth and a harsh shushing followed after it. "Sora. Please be quiet!" Leon soundlessly yelled, glaring at the small brunette narrowing his eyes at him in return. "Look. I know you hate me more than anything else, but please keep your voice down. You'll wake up Cloud and loud noises aren't good for someone under the influence of a fever." Leon strictly said and froze when he heard a small cough coming from behind him. Sora, Riku and Kairi shoved passed Leon to see Cloud standing near the staircase with the same warm wool knitted blanket he had wrapped around his form this very morning. The gunmetal eyed brunette glared at the three teenagers for their rudeness; however, his eyes softened at the sight of his Cloud, he brought the blond into a warm embrace and felt him flinch in his arms, he expected the small man to shove him away but was surprised when Cloud cuddled up to him, trying to press himself flush against Leon's chest in an attempt to warm himself up. "Let's get you back to bed." Leon said to the blond snuggling into his firm chest, he saw Cloud nod slowly and allowed the tall brunette to help him back up the stairs without a fuss. "He looks really sorry." Kairi said, breaking the silence that had been left in the room after the handsome older brunette lead the gorgeous blond man up the stairway.

Sora gazed at the door Leon and Cloud had disappeared through and felt a throbbing pain in his heart. He had noticed the remorseful look on the older brunette's face when Cloud was hacking up his lungs, he could tell Leon was trying extremely hard to demonstrate to Cloud that he was not here to hurt him, but was here to assist him on the road to recovery.

The three teens stepped onto the fire escape of the apartment and picked through Cloud's bedroom window, what they saw was the most heart-warming scene in their lives. There perched up against the headboard was Leon, an arm around Cloud's slim but built form and the other in the soft spikes of the sleeping blond's head. Sora, Kairi and even Riku could feel the radiance of love from Leon's soft gaze and his fingers running through gold locks. "He really loves him." Riku confirmed, risking at glance at Sora, who stood frozen on the spot, watching the older brunette carefully with a sour face. "Sora, I know you think Leon is still the same dirt bag as before, but come one lighten up man. Don't tell me you can't see the light slowly returning to his heart?" He questioned, knowing very well that his friend, disliked the thought of Leon attempting to romance Cloud. Riku had to admit what Leon was doing was rather pathetic, than again he could see it in the older brunette's eyes that he should have never let Cloud go. Without a second to act, Riku was smashed into the wall of Cloud's apartment by the bodies of Sora and Kairi, whom were trying desperately to hear what Leon was saying to Cloud. "I know you think I'm a complete jerk and I'm just fine with that." Sora heard Leon say, watching the brunette's loving actions towards Cloud, who slept peacefully and calmly. "I never knew what I had till it was gone...Cloud, you're my light. I feel like such a fool for not realizing it sooner." The young keyblade master felt his heart swell, tears trickled down his cheeks at the words Leon had spoken, his hand shook violently as the words processed in his mind over and over again. He could feel the older brunette's heart slowly breaking, tears streamed down Leon's eyes as he at last came to his senses. Sora could see through the tears streaming down the older warrior's face that he never meant to hurt Cloud, never wanted the blond man to suffer, Leon never knowing that his neglectful actions would cause the blond both mental and physical pain. "I'm so sorry, Cloud." Sora's own heart broke at the sight before him and his friends, Leon, Stoic Leader of the Restoration Committee, demonstrated such heart-wrenching emotions. The older brunette looked helpless, scared and fill with much remorse; Sora, Riku and Kairi watched in silence as Leon released his anguish in soundless, heart-breaking sobs holding the man he loved tightly in his trembling arms.

Leon awoke to a sudden disturbance in the atmosphere. His senses became on high alert as were his emotions, Cloud had disappeared from his arms and the door to the room was adjourned, meaning that Cloud had somehow slipped out his embrace and left the room without waking him. He grew worried, Cloud had not yet full recovered from the fever and could get himself hurt in his weakened state, without a moment to lose, Leon hurriedly retrieved his gunblade from underneath the bed and dashed out of the house. His skin grew cold at what he faced outside the apartment walls, streets swarmed with heartless, people running for their lives, the skies growing darker and sinister. Leon slashed through several heartless, not wasting time, he had to find Cloud, he had to make sure his precious Cloud was unharmed, nothing else mattered to him more than the blond warrior's well being. "Leon!" He heard Tifa call from the Bailey in pure horror. She ran down the steps and clung to his arm with eyes filled with fear. "Leon, please you have to hurry. Cloud needs you!" Screamed the young woman, tugging the brunette by his arm as she hastily lead him to the Great Maw. "Cloud!" Tifa cried, seeing the blond barely clinging to consciousness as swarms of heartless continued to surround the exhausted ex-soldier.

Leon sliced through Shadows and Neo Shadows, hoping to reach Cloud before exhaustion took its complete toll on the blond warrior. "Cloud! Cloud!" He shouted, noticing the blond bearing multiple wounds on his body, arms lined with claw marks and burns, clothes turned to shreds, gold spikes stained with blood, bruises painted on his pale cream face, blood seeping from his rose petals lips and trailing down his chin and through his ripped cotton shirt. Leon felt his heart freeze when a Wyvern snatched Cloud by his sword arm and tossed him into the rocky walls of the maw, rage soon filled Leon's senses upon seeing his Cloud slump to the ground unmoving. He stood between the ocean of heartless and the fallen blond warrior, gunblade aimed at the Wyvern that had harmed the weakened ex-soldier. "I have had enough you, heartless. Not only have you destroyed half of this restored town, but also attacked the most important person to me...I know now that he was the best thing that has ever happened to me. Yet I chose to be dispassionate towards him, but now I won't the likes of your kind destroy this town along with him. It's about time I sent you all on a one way trip to hell!" Leon shot the Wyvern out of the sky, causing the waves of heartless to lunge at him, only to fall by the blade of his weapon. He had become so occupied with avenging his town and blond lover that he did not notice the semi-conscious Cloud watching his every move where he laid. Cloud felt his heart swell at the sight of his ex-lover, the brunette's words replaying in his head over and over, tears began to stream from his eyes, it was he ever wanted. He desired for so long for Leon to be there for him whenever he needed someone to hold him, to be the tower to support him, the shoulder for him to cry, and his light to shine through the darkness. The ocean of heartless slowly decreased and Leon stood in the middle of the maw, scratches rendering his tone arms, sweat dripping from his forehead, but beyond all that he was perfectly unharmed. A blood curdling cry reached his ears, Leon turned toward the fallen man and was struck with horror, a heartless had dug its black claws into Cloud's chest, snarling in hunger as it wrapped its dark talons around his victim's heart. "Cloud!" Several Neo Shadow's stood in the gunblade wielder's way, Leon tried to slice all the shadow all at once, but six of the heartless avoided his blade and knocked him back quite a few feet away from Cloud. Leon could see the fear in Cloud's eyes, tears running down his pale cream cheeks, Leon would not abandon Cloud a second time. With a powerful slash from his "Blasting Zone" ability, Leon finished off the Neo Shadows and shot the vicious heartless watching in dissolve from Cloud's body. The Restoration Leader hurriedly ran to Cloud feeling the adrenaline course through his body, heart hammering against his chest, he prayed his blond dream was alright, he would never be able to forgive himself if they had lost Cloud to the heartless.

Cloud was paralyzed with fear. He had been close to losing his heart. He could still feel the harsh claws of the Neo Shadow grasping his heart. Blood continued to pour from the wound in his chest, his vision blurring, his breaths coming in shallow gasps, skin as white as the clouds above, eyes draining of their color. "Cloud!" A voice called out to him, filled with fear, strong arms held him close to a firm chest. "Stay awake." A slap kept his eyes from closing, Cloud looked to the sky and meet terrified gray blue eyes, he could see the passion in Leon's eyes as he held him tighter, pressing his leather glove against the wound keeping the blood flow at bay. "Please Cloud just hang on a little longer." Cloud felt himself lifted off the rough ground, carried like a child in his savior's arms, an arm around his shoulders and the other beneath his knees, he felt the winds blow his hair wildly as Leon ran towards Merlin's home, not stopping to wait for the rest of their friends to catch up, he wasn't going to wait for them, he had to get Cloud to Merlin before he lost consciousness. "L-Le..on." Cloud's voice was nothing but a whisper, a soft sob emitted from him as he tried to speak further. "Don't talk Cloud. Save your strength." Leon demanded, rushing down the streets of Radiant Garden as fast as his legs could carry him. He burst through the door and begged Merlin to help him, he didn't care if the old wizard saw him cry, all that mattered was Cloud's survival. "Please Merlin." Leon sobbed, his heart ached so much it hurt to breath, he felt his strength leave his body as his emotions took over. All Leon could do was watch and hope Merlin could save his precious blond lover.

Weeks had gone by and Leon never left Cloud's side. He watched solemnly as the blond slept soundly, his eyes roaming over the bandages wrapped tightly around Cloud's chest, several other bandages rounded his sword arm, neck and head. Leon rubbed his thumb over a band-aid on the sleeping warrior's cheek, he never allowed anyone to change Cloud's bandages, nor permit them to take his place in watching over the blond as he slumbered. Dark circles were visible under his gunmetal eyes from the lack of sleep, but he couldn't sleep knowing Cloud was in a coma; Leon felt horrible he had let Cloud down twice, the first time was the sudden break up, the second a shadow nearly taking his heart, he knew cloud would not forgive him so easily, but as long as the blond knew he always loved him then that was enough for Leon. "Cloud...I don't know if you can hear me or not but...I just want to say that...heh...Even when you're not awake I can't speak my thoughts...However, I just want you to know that...I never stopped loving you. Nothing I did could get your face out of my mind. Just the mention of your name sent into a depression. Believing that there is a chance for me to fix the broken bond between us...is the only matter that is keeping me sane. There was never a day that I didn't look back on the past...I regretted ending things with you. I always wished I could take it all back. Make things right, but I knew it wouldn't be any easy task...I would do anything to mend your broken heart...I'd even keep my distance from you if it would make you happy...Just know what I'm about to say is from the deep depths of my heart...I love you, Cloud...I always have and will never stop loving you...It wouldn't hurt me if you rejected my feelings...I would deserve the mistreatment after all the pain and suffering I put you through...Yet, you knowing my feelings is good enough for me...I just want you to know that...I will love you forever...even if fate keeps us apart." Leon held Cloud's hand gently in his, bandages concealing burns tainting the smooth pale cream palms of the blond. His eyes caught a small tear trailing down Cloud's left cheek, with an aching heart, Leon kissed the tear away feeling a weak grip tighten around his hand, he noticed Cloud's bandaged hand trembling in his grasp, he caressed Cloud's face, muttering comforting words to the shivering blond man, who in turn appeared to slowly calm down. Bright cerulean eyes opened slowly and gazed innocently at Leon's concerned gray-blue ones. "Cloud..." Leon whispered, he couldn't speak, he felt his heart flutter at the beautiful sight before him, his eyes never breaking contact with Cloud's brilliant azure orbs as he placed a small kiss on the half-conscious blond's forehead, his heart warmed further when he did not see fear reflecting in those hypnotic blue hues. "Leon..." Cloud kissed the handsome brunette passionately, his cheeks grew hot by the lips against his own, he moaned softly as Leon kissed back, an arm snaked around his waist pulling him flushed against a firm chest, the other keeping the brunette's balance on the bed, he felt his lion slid him over his body until he laid on top of his loving lion. "Cloud..." He heard Leon purr as they continued to kiss.

Sora watched the two warriors hold each other from a cliff high above the "Crystal Fissure". He smiled to himself, Leon and Cloud belonged together, they needed one another, a Lion and his Wolf, a rather interesting story to tell. Cloud clutched Leon's shirt tightly, his fist nearly white from his grip, he felt the brunette's hands rest on his shoulders, Cloud didn't know what to think he was at war with himself, but he couldn't push Leon away, the embrace was comforting, he felt safe in Leon's arms, it was a feeling he had become unfamiliar with since the day Leon left him. "Hey. You alright?" He heard Leon ask in a concerned tone, Cloud looked into the gunmetal eyes of his ex and saw longing, sympathy and love reflecting in them. His heart fluttered in his chest, cheeks heating up from the gorgeous gray blue orbs, Cloud felt himself lean into Leon's chest, fear written on his pale cream face, strong arms wrapped around his trembling form, hands placed firmly against his shoulders, Cloud didn't know why but somehow he felt safe in Leon's arms even though he suffered for months from the break up he could never forget that the gunblade wielder always made him feel protected. "It's alright Cloud. I'm here." Just hearing those words was enough to heal Cloud's broken heart, he clutched Leon's shirt tightly, his knuckles whitening in the process, this calm moment was all Cloud ever wanted, the only thing he desired of Leon, having his Lion close to him was something he had longed for, all the hurt and all the pain was slowly beginning to dissolve, nothing ever felt so comforting than Leon holding him in his arms. "I'll never leave you Cloud. Not now, not ever. I promise you." Leon lifted Cloud's chin and passionately kissed the blond in his embrace. He had been wrong in deceiving Cloud, breaking the beautiful blond's heart was a definite mistake, Leon would make sure he would never make that same mistake again, he now realizes that Cloud is everything he ever wanted, a man worth chasing, nothing was more heart-warming than having the beautiful blond man with him once more. Leon continued to kiss Cloud with such passion and love, Cloud returned the kiss just as passionate, the two were inseparable, two hearts becoming one, everything is as it should be. Cloud and Leon forever together, with a hug, a kiss, a smile and a mended heart. " I love you Cloud and I always will."


End file.
